Still Being Bullied
by TigerLily1818
Summary: What happens when Robin comes back to the cave bleeding and bruised and the team finds out someone has been bullying their little bird? Well let's just say the aren't happy and they're willing to do whatever needs to be done to protect their teammate. - A rewrite of my past story Being Bullied-
1. Chapter 1

_A.N._

_Hey guys and welcome to my rewrite of Being Bullied I hope you enjoy this first chapter!_

Robin though young and small for his age was an unnaturally strong thirteen year old, which considering his father and his city wasn't all that surprising. He could take down at least a dozen armed thugs twice his size at the same time without even breaking a sweat. He was an unbelievably amazing acrobat who had learned to soar from great heights before he could even walk, when he did learn to walk it was on a tightrope. And he was a part of the "Dynamic Duo" a name Gothamites had given him and Batman, and could strike fear into the hearts of his villains just by letting loose his signature cackle.

Dick Grayson was also small and young but he on the other hand could barely throw a punch let alone take down a dangerous psychopath. The only nicknames he had been given were the degrading ones his peers had given him, and his circus days were far far behind him. As far as the world knew the two thirteen year olds were completely different people which was something Dick had gone to great lengths to encourage. But there were some days that he wished he wasn't some scrawny weak freshman freak, there were days when he wished he could be Robin and Dick Grayson at the same time.

Today was one of those days.

**Monday 3:00 p.m. Gotham Academy**

Dick was the first to admit that at times he could be a bit of a nerd, after all he had skipped a year in school and Calculus was one of his favorite subjects. Because of this people (namely his teachers) had assumed that that meant he loved school, and those same people would often ask if he could stay back after the day had ended and help while all his other classmates left. Now most of the time he didn't mind staying back and aiding them, but by the time he got out of the classrooms most of the students were gone and the locker bays were almost completely deserted.

Today had been one of those days and so he quickly made his way from the physics classroom to his locker at the other end of the hall. Reaching it he twisted the worn combination lock until it popped open with a small click, pulling the books he would need for homework out he quickly swapped them out with the one's already in his book bag. Pulling down the zipper of his bag he let his mind wander to thoughts of the Cave and hanging out with his teammates, he especially hopped his favorite dark haired magician would be there today. He was so emerged in his thoughts that he didn't notice Aaron Sheckles a Senor on the Football time and his gang of jocks come his way until said jock pushed him roughly into his locker, making the books in his hands fall to the ground with a soft thump.

"Hey Circus freak." Came his normal greeting, stifling a sign Dick glared briefly at the boy before scooping down to grab his fallen books and hurriedly throwing them into his locker.

"Whatever you want Sheckles it's going to have to happen tomorrow I have places to be and people who aren't you to see." A rough callused hand gripped his shoulder and turned him forcefully around banging him harshly into his now closed locker door. Aaron furrowed his eye brows and shook his head disappointingly at Dick.

"Now, now Grayson is that anyway to speak to your superiors?" A snort erupted from the teen who proceeded to roll his eyes and throw the hand off his shoulder.

"Hope you don't mean yourself" A snarl came from Aaron and he swung his fist down upon Dick's face. His gang quickly moved around them blocking the two from the few of any teachers that might look down the hall. Aaron smacked him again and the impact caused him to loose balance, sending him to the ground.

"I think we need to teach this little orphan bitch a lesson in respect." Dick felt a foot roughly kick him in the stomach at the words. "What do you think guys should we give Grayson a few new bruises?" Jeers and sneers of agreement exploded from the group as they laughed and snickered down at the boy on the ground, Dick slowly tried to get up but another kick stopped his movements.

"Ah, ah, ah, not so fast Circus boy we're not done here." More limbs began hitting him from all sides as the other boys joined in with the beatings. Without being able to tap into his abilities as Robin and fight back Dick did the only thing he could and curled up into a ball trying to protect his ribs and chest from the kicking.

He wasn't really sure how long they sat there pounding on him but eventually the boys grew tired of Dick and ceased their attacks. A few stopped to throw another kick or two as they filed out of the hall but after a moment of silence he figured it was safe to sit back up. With a groan he heaved himself from his spot lying on the floor and leaned heavily against the wall behind him while he took stock of his injuries. It didn't appear as though anything was broken but he knew at least half his ribs were bruised beyond belief and that his wrist had to be sprained for it had begun swelling. Pulling up his shirt he looked down and saw a large bruise beginning to form across his abdomen, with a sigh he pulled the shirt back down. He didn't even want to know what the rest of him looked like.

Letting his head fall back softly onto the wall he debated on what he should do next, he had already told Wally earlier that he would be at the cave after school but he knew once his friends saw him they would ask him to many questions. The Manor would be empty for another few hours so he would be able to patch himself up before Bruce came home and blame his visible bruises on some random thugs. After a moment of thought he decided on the Manor which seemed like the smartest decision, but getting up from the ground he felt his whole body ache and he swayed violently before leaning on the wall for support.

The Manor might be smarter but it was at least a twenty minute walk from the school which he knew he wouldn't be able to make in this condition. The Cave on the other hand was just down the street in a small allay. With a groan he realized what he had to do and limping slowly he made his way out of the now abandon school towards the zeta-tubes, he only hoped that his teammates wouldn't freak out to badly once they saw him.

_A.N._

_Let me know how you guys like it before and send me a review, also let me know if you have any idea's on what you want to see in this story._


	2. Chapter 2

_A.N._

_Hey guys! So I got a good response on my last chapter which really excited me so here's the next! Please enjoy!_

While Richard stumbled his way towards the zeta-tubes the team remained blissfully unaware of their youngest member's plight, and was enjoying an unusually peaceful afternoon inside the Cave. Each member engrossed in their respective tasks they worked quietly as they waited for Robin to join them. In fact the only one who wasn't doing anything was Kid Flash, who jutted about impatiently not quite sure what to do until his best friend came around to entertain him. Sighting Artemis sitting crossed legged on the floor polishing her arrows he felt a grin stretch across his face. Running over he snatched one of the arrows she held in her arms and mimicked her position on the floor.

"Whatcha doing?" He asked in an annoyingly high pitched sing-song voice, Artemis sighed heavily and rolled her eyes.

"What do you want Baywatch, can't you see I'm a tad preoccupied at the moment?" She snapped lunging for her arrow, which he kept slightly at of her reach.

"I'm boarddddd" He whined while getting up from the floor and strolling over to the couch. "Rob was supposed to be here over thirty minutes ago!" He exaggeratingly fell to the couch with a sigh to emphasize his words, flinging his arms low off the side. Taking the opportunity Artemis grabbed the arrow back with a smirk.

"Well he is from Gotham, maybe he ran into a few thugs that he had to take care of on the way here." She tried to reason as she resumed the polishing Wally had rudely interrupted.

"But it's been thirty minutes!" He drawled out again picking up another arrow from the pile next to her, Artemis huffed out in irritation.

"Well I don't know what to tell you Kid Mouth I haven't seen him since chemistry! Now why don't you stop bothering me and go find something to please that simple mind of yours while you wait." Wally was about to snap back a retort when the familiar sound of the zeta-tube drifted through the open living room doorway.

"_Recognizing Robin B-01" _Beaming Wally flipped off the coach and raced away towards the main room, nearly knocking over Aqualad who was heading the opposite direction as he did so.

"Finally! What the hell Rob you took for-"He stopped as soon as he was met with the sight of his disheveled friend before him. Robin was panting loudly clutching his left side as he leaned heavily on the wall. His shirt was tousled and tattered with scuff marks and drops of blood adorning it, bruises littered the parts of his body that were visible and a small trail of blood lead down his face from his nose. Taking a step forward Robin glanced towards Kid before stumbling and collapsing clumsily onto the ground. "Robin!" Wally shouted, quickly rushing over to his battered friend he kneeled down on the ground hardly noticing the frantic shuffles behind him.

"Wally what's wrong why did you shou- OH MY GOODNESS ROBIN!" Ms. Martian ran over towards them a look of worry etched across her face. "Wh-what happened to him?" Ignoring her Wally wrapped his arms underneath Robins shoulders and knee's, picking him up effortlessly he ran swiftly towards the infirmary. In less than a couple seconds they reached the medical wing and carefully so as not to jostle his wounds Wally sat him down upon the crisp white beds. Hearing the others come in behind him he choose to once again ignore their questions, instead he began to flurry around the room grabbing bandages and medical tape. It wasn't until the gentle yet firm hand of their leader cupped his shoulder till he pay any of them attention.

"Wally what has happened?" Came the calm yet worried voice of Aqualad, silently demanding an explanation. Shaking his hand off Wally began unraveling the medical tape while glancing anxiously at the now closed eyes of his friend.

"I'm not sure, when I came into see Rob he was like this and passed out before I could ask him what caused this." Setting the things down he pried open his friends torn white button down shirt, wincing slightly at the various arrays of bruising he picked up some alcohol and dabbed at the small scratches that covered his torso. "You might want to call Batman, he wouldn't be happy if Dick was injured and no one told him about it, especially since it looks like it happened while he was in civilian form." Out of the corner of his eye he saw Kaldur nod and walk out of the room, turning to Superboy he notice a look of concern flash across his face.

"Hey Supe's while I bandage him can you lift him up for me? Try to be careful we don't want to cause him any more pain then he already is in." The clone grunted his consent and made his way over to Robin, placing his hands on the boys shoulder he gently lifted him up for Wally. As soon as the speedster was done he placed him back down just as Kaldur walked back into the room.

"Batman has informed me that he will be arriving shortly."

"Well that's going to be a fun conversation." Turning around Kid Flash saw Robin rise slowly up into a sitting position. Moving forward everyone crowded around the bed looking fretfully at the boy wonder.

"Robin! Are you okay? Okay stupid question of course you're not okay you passed out, but are you feeling better?" Ms. Martian question worriedly, checking his forward and pushing his bangs out of his eyes. With a chuckle he swatted her hand gently away and smiled softly at his friends.

"I'm fine Ms. M, really you didn't need to call Batman it's just some bruises nothing to life threatening." Wally snorted and glared at his friend.

"Oh yeah cause coming to the cave in the state you were in is really no big deal." He said sarcastically. "What the hell happened to you Rob?" With a shrug Robin looked down at his hands, trying to hide the faint red tint that began to appear on his face.

"It's nothing…. There are some kids at school who don't particularly like me, but I can deal with it." He said nonchalantly, Artemis tensed and glowered down at him.

"This happened to you at school?" Artemis hissed crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"Come on Artemis you know I'm not exactly "Mr. Popular" there, with the whole skipping a grade and being a mathlete. Bullies kind of come with the territory of being me." He responded once again indifferently, Conner looked down at him in surprise.

"Some bully did this to you?" His voice was semi-raised, as anger radiated from him at the thought of some punk hurting his little brother. A small nod came from Dick causing everyone to become very pissed off, raising his hands he tried to calm them down.

"Honestly guys its fine I'm used to it, and it's not like I can fight back without blowing my cover. Besides Sheckles and his gang are just being-". But Artemis cut him off before he could finish his sentence, looking beyond furious at his words.

"Sheckles? You're telling me that Aaron Sheckles and his gang of dumbasses did this to you?" She snarled, hesitantly he nodded and growling Artemis punched the wall in frustration leaving a small dent in her wake.

"Artemis please it's not a big deal really, just forget about it okay? And don't tell Batman he's already protective enough as it is." Robin begged giving them all a pleading look, before anyone could answer the Dark Knight himself strode in walking swiftly to his son without even acknowledging the others.

"Are you okay?" Came Bat's gruff voice laced in worry, with a sigh Dick sent him a small smile.

"I'm fine, I promise it's just a few bumps and bruises nothing to worry about." He replied while sending a small look at his team, Batman followed the gaze and glanced at the teenagers who all appeared to be scowling at the younger boy.

"I have it handled from here, you are dismissed… And thank you for taking care of Robin." Not wanting to disobey the Dark Knights order the team slowly made their way out of the infirmary, however not before Wally could send Dick a look that clearly said this discussion wasn't over. As soon as the doors swung shut the group began walking back towards the living room as Ms. Martian quickly pulled up their mind link.

"_I can't believe someone's bulling our Robin._" She huffed her usually soft voice tainted with anger, Artemis nodded slowly her eyebrows deeply furrowed in thought.

"_Yeah and I don't care what Dick says we're going to do something about Sheckles, Right?_" She paused for confirmation though she really didn't need to. Everyone's minds were set on one thing, which was what they were going to do to the thugs who hurt their little bird.

"_Right_".

_A.N._

_Okay well I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, I will post the next as soon as possible. Please review and let me know if you want me to add anything, or just tell me what you think. If you like you can check out my other Young Justice works, thanks for your time. Bye!_


	3. Chapter 3

_A.N._

_Hey guys sorry it's been awhile, I've been kind of busy so I haven't been able to write as much lately. Anyway this is the last chapter of the original story, after this chapter everything else will be new that I write. I hope you enjoy and let me know what you think of the story in reviews!_

It had been a little less than 24 hours when Robin had stumbled into the cave, and told the team he was being beaten up at school, and in that time the team had come up with a foolproof plan on how to deal with Sheckles and his lackeys. They were all in costume and standing inside of an empty dark classroom at Gotham Academy, waiting for the plan to commence. A plan Robin remained blissfully unaware of.

Dick had left with Batman to go back to the Cave after the team had questioned him, and had been refusing to talk to any of them all night. They had been unable to get the full story of what exactly happened to him, but thanks to Artemis who knew all about Aaron, they were able to work with the information she had given them. Sheckles and some of his friends, it seemed, got out of school later on Tuesdays and Thursdays after their mandatory English tutoring, incidentally the sessions let out right around the same time Dick got out of his Mathlete practice. Making then the perfect time to confront Sheckles and his gang, and show them what exactly happens when they messed with their bird.

It was presently several minutes before the plan commenced, and the team was hiding impatiently in the classroom across from Dick's locker, waiting for Aaron and Dick. As time grew closer Artemis and Wally, who had taken it upon themselves to be co-leaders for this particular mission, were making sure everyone knew what they were to do. Only pausing in discussion to remind Superboy once again that they weren't allowed to physically harm Sheckles. And that though it would make everything easier, it was still against the law to torture civilians. And that the law still implies if the civilian is an unintelligent douche bucket, even in Gotham torture is still "frowned upon".

Artemis was just finishing telling Meghan what she was supposed to do with the camera on Wally's phone, when the familiar sound of Dick's voice drifted through the halls into the room.

"Babs honestly I'm fine, it's just a few bumps and bruises, no need to freak out." A small angry huff come from a second person, who they assumed was the girl Babs Dick had mentioned.

"They might just be bruises Dick but that doesn't make it okay! What's next, a broken bone, you needing stitches? You can't just keep letting Sheckles do this to you, you have to tell someone!" Dick gave a frustrated sigh.

"I already told you Barbra, I'm fine!" He snapped back, there were a few seconds of tense silence, and through the door window they could see the two glaring at one another.

'Fine!" Barbra broke the eye contact and threw her hands up in frustration. "If you won't talk to me about it I won't pry, see you later _Dick._" She hissed his name making it sound more like an insult then his name. Dick groaned heavily as she walked away and leaned his head back onto the lockers, seemingly lost in thought he didn't hear multiple heavy sets of footsteps walking towards him. Artemis looked back at the team and placed her hand on the doorknob.

"Get ready." She whispered. As they all got ready to launch themselves out of the room Aaron strolled into view smirking as he looked at Dick, his friends following behind him sniggered.

"Hey Circus nerd!" Came his sleazy voice, Dick uttered another small groan and turned to his locker with his back to the group.

"What do you want _now _Sheckles?"

"Well tragedy has struck me Grayson, I forgot all about the English report assigned to me tomorrow. And I knew you being the charity case you are would love to give me your report." Unfazed by the "request" Dick turned his lock and opened the locker, and pulled his books out of his bag.

"See I don't think that's going to work out to well Sheckles." Aaron's smirk morphed into a grimace and making a fist he glared down at the boy.

"And why the hell not?" Dick smiled.

"Well, since you're just such an incredibly idiotic person wouldn't the teacher get suspicious if you turned in an essay with words longer than four letters?" Flinging out his arm, Aaron forcibly turned Dick around and raised his already clenched fist.

"Why you little greasy haired baster-" His sentence was cut off by a loud bang as the team sprung out of the classroom, causing both bullies and victim to give a startled jump.

"If I were you I wouldn't finish that sentence". Said Artemis as she strutted forward. "You see my friends and I don't like the way you've been treating Dick here." Sheckles scoffed, glaring smugly at Artemis, his hand still clenched tightly on Dick's shoulder. Dick remained silent a look of shock appearing on his face as he took in the team, his gaze flickering back and forth between them and Sheckles.

"Yeah and what are you going to do about it?" Artemis smirked and moved backwards as Superboy took her place in the front, the clone cracked his fists menacingly as he took in Aaron's now slightly puzzled composure.

"Good question".

_**BREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAK**_

A few minutes later the whole team stepped back to admire their work, ignoring Dick, who was bent over clutching his stomach as he laughed, they congratulate themselves on a job well done. Strapped upside down to one of the many trees outside of the school was Aaron, who was struggling fiercely to escape with a petrified expression on his face. Dressed only in his Robin boxers and covered in Circus makeup he flung about trying to get rid of the very angry squirrel they had placed in his underwear. The movement and face paint making him look like an odd cross between the Joker and a deranged bearded lady. His groupies had not fared much better, and were tied to the base of the tree also sporting a new makeover, curtesy of Artemis. Standing next to them was Meghan, happily snapping as many pictures as she could of them.

"Now" Aqualad stepped in front of the upside down Aaron "If we find out that you and your…associated have been bulling Dick, or anyone else for that matter, the pictures my friend is taking will be posted onto tweeter-"

"It's Twitter Kal" Cut in Wally who was struggling to choke back his own laughter, Aqualad nodded in acknowledgement.

"Yes that, it will be posted onto Twitter and everyone will be able to see it. A friend of ours will come and fetch you down in an hour, but while you are stuck here perhaps you should rethink your actions." Turning away from the group Aqualad lead the team away from the struggling adolescents, Dick following behind them waved cheerful to Aaron, who was too distracted by the squirrel to notice. Leaving the school grounds the team filed into an allay and turned to the still smiling Dick.

"That was awesome guys! Oh my god Aaron's face when you took out the squirrel was priceless! Where did you even get one?" The team smiled down at him for a moment before letting their smiles drop into a small frown. Surprised by this Dick stopped chuckling and raised an eyebrow in question. "What's up guys?" Wally stepped forward crossing his arms over his chest.

"Just because we did this for you, it doesn't change anything. When we get back to the cave you have a lot of explaining to do, like why the hell you didn't tell us?" Artemis nodded in agreement placing her hands on her hips.

"Yeah and exactly how long have they been bulling you?"

"Is anyone else bulling you?"

"If you didn't want tell us, why didn't you at least tell Batman?"

"Were you planning on telling Batman?"

"Does Batman already know? IS BATMAN GOD!" There was an awkward pause before everyone turned to stare incredulously at Wally, who gave a nervous laugh and rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment. "Sorry, got carried away with all the questions." Dick fondly rolled his eyes and sighed deeply, as the team turned their attention back on him.

"Look, I'm sorry I didn't tell you but I didn't think it was that important. I'm in high school bullies are kind of unavoidable here." Smiling sadly Meghan went over to him and placed an arm around his shoulder.

"Of course it's important Dick, even if you're in high school you shouldn't have to deal with being bullied. Promise you'll tell us the next time anything like this happens? We don't want anyone to miss with our little bird." He grimaced at the nickname but gave a small smile back to her.

"Sure thing Ms. M" The others smiled and pulled him into their embrace for an impromptu group hug. After a moment of cuddling Dick pulled away and beamed expectantly up at them.

"So now that that's over what's the plan, go back to the cave and hang?" The four other superhero's looked at each other and smirked, pushing him lightly out onto the street.

"Now you get to explain how you really got those injuries to Batman." Replied Artemis, Dick sent them a horrified look and laughing they picked up the struggling Robin, and began pulling him to the manor. Satisfied in knowing that their little brother wouldn't be bullied anymore, and if he was then at least he now knew that his family would always be there to bail him out.

_A.N._

_Hey guys hope you enjoyed, let me know what you thought of this chapter and stay Intune for when I start posting new parts to the story. Thanks for reading, and hopefully reviewing, bye!_


End file.
